Quinten Godderis
'Algemene Informatie' Quinten Godderis is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 12 juni 2015 vertolkt wordt door Maxime De Winne. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Over de familie van Quinten is niet veel bekend. Zijn beide ouders zijn nog in leven en hij heeft ook een goede band met zijn grootvader. Quinten is eerst in het huwelijksbootje gestapt met Sylvie. Volgens Sylvie heeft het een tijdje geduurd voordat de twee een koppel werden. Naar eigen zeggen heeft ze veel moeite moeten doen om Quinten aan de haak te slaan. 10 jaar later gaan de twee uit elkaar omdat Sylvie iemand anders heeft leren kennen. Niet veel later probeert Hanne Quinten te koppelen met secretaresse Jolien, maar Quinten heeft stiekem een oogje op Hanne. Nadat Hanne hem afwijst, geeft Quinten zijn ex Sylvie nog een kans. Niet veel later worden Quinten en Hanne alsnog een koppel. In september 2016 gaan de twee als vrienden alweer uit elkaar. Ze blijven nadien echter nog een paar keer afspreken en ze hebben zelfs nog onenightstands. In juni 2018 groeien de twee weer dichter naar elkaar toe door het ongeval van Hanne en sinds oktober 2018 zijn ze terug een koppel. Quinten neemt zijn intrek in het huis waar ook Hanne woont. In september 2019 ontdekken Hanne en Quinten dat ze zwanger zijn. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Quinten is IT'er en rolstoelatleet in bijberoep. Hij betreurt het dat hij geen gewone atleet is kunnen worden, maar na een ongeluk is hij in een rolstoel beland. Ondertussen heeft hij al minstens één medaille behaald. Quinten komt bij VDB Fashion terecht wanneer hij Rudi overtuigt een collectie te maken voor mensen met een beperking. Later staat hij ook model voor die collectie. In maart 2016 vertelt Quinten dat hij niet meer werkt als IT'er en al een maand werkloos is. Niet veel later biedt Simon hem een job als IT'er bij VDB aan, ter vervanging van Stan, om de website en webshop draaiende te houden. Quinten is gespecialiseerd in IT, netwerkbeheer en websiteonderhoud. In september 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Quinten ondertussen ontslag genomen heeft en ergens anders aan de slag is gegaan. In april 2018 gaat Quinten terug aan de slag bij VDB Fashion als IT-verantwoordelijke. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= In zijn tienerjaren had Quinten een hechte vriendschap met Zjef De Mulder. Op een zomerdag maakte Zjef duidelijk dat hij iets voelde voor hem door hem te kussen. Daarop is Quinten hem beginnen schoppen tot Zjef wegvluchtte. Het kwam tot een achtervolging, waarna - tijdens een poging over een muurtje te klimmen - er een schermutseling ontstond waarbij Quinten viel en verkeerd terechtkwam. Hij brak twee wervels, waardoor er geen kans meer was dat hij ooit nog zou kunnen lopen. Zjef heeft zich altijd daarvoor verantwoordelijk gevoeld. Hij heeft zijn oude vriend nog een paar keer proberen te bezoeken, maar hij mocht hem niet zien. De twee zijn nadien elkaar uit het oog verloren. |-|Seizoen 24= Zjef komt een artikel over Quinten tegen, die inmiddels rolstoelatleet is geworden. Hij verandert zijn gebruikelijke parcours om te joggen met Mieke om zo langs de woning van Quinten te komen. Het komt tot een confrontatie, waarna Zjef op de vlucht slaat. Mieke stelt zich vragen, maar Zjef wil niet kwijt over zijn relatie met hem. Na lang aandringen, besluit hij het haar toch te vertellen. Op lang aandringen van Mieke - en een reeds mislukte poging - verzamelt Zjef de moed om met Quinten te gaan praten. Die is nog altijd kwaad en kan weinig begrip opbrengen voor Zjefs standpunt. Na een goed gesprek blijkt er ook weinig veranderd te zijn. Zjef besluit zijn parcours terug te veranderen en de situatie te verbeteren. Het is uiteindelijk Sylvie, de vrouw van Quinten, die hem op andere gedachten kan brengen. Quinten komt Zjef een bezoekje brengen in de Foodbar en de twee kunnen hun ruzie bijleggen. Wanneer Quinten te weten komt dat Zjef een marathon wil lopen, wil Quinten hem hierbij helpen met een strikt voedings- en loopschema. Zjef begint meteen fanatiek te trainen, onder het goedkeurende oog van Quinten. |-|25= Quinten blijft de vaste trainpartner van Zjef waardoor de twee hun vriendschap weer opgebouwd hebben. Quinten en Sylvie worden uitgenodigd bij de 'Friends' om bij te babbelen. Quinten kan Rudi overtuigen om een kledinglijn voor mensen met een beperking, zoals rolstoelgebruikers en blinden, te ontwerpen. Veronique is eerst niet te spreken over het idee, omdat ze het te duur vindt. Rudi drijft echter zijn wil door en beslist de ontwerpen verder uit te tekenen en prototypes te maken. Quinten gaat samen met enkele andere rolstoelpatiënten naar VDB Fashion om er Veronique en Peter eigenhandig te overtuigen van hun idee. Het lukt uiteindelijk om Peter te overtuigen en Quinten wordt ingeschakeld als mannelijk model voor de nieuwe kledinglijn. In 2016 komt Zjef Quinten tegen in de Foodbar. Daar vertelt Quinten dat hij al een maand werkloos is omdat hij ontslagen werd. Niet veel later werft Simon hem aan als IT'er bij VDB als vervanger van Stan. Daar moet hij als eerste de nieuwe tekencomputers installeren. Wat later geeft Simon Quinten de opdracht om te onderzoeken of June geknoeid heeft met de cijfers van Vero Bello. Na het vertrek van Stefanie heeft Simon op VDB seks gehad met Evy. June is zo sluw dat ze de vrijpartij opneemt en dit chantagemateriaal achterwege houdt. Enkele weken later stuurt ze het anoniem naar alle medewerkers van de VDB Holding. Simon geeft Quinten de opdracht om de persoon die het filmpje heeft gemaakt te traceren. Na een moeilijk begin is Quinten de dader van het videofilmpje op het spoor: Benny. Quinten en de andere werknemers van VDB worden door June bijeengeroepen. Ze maakt het personeel duidelijk dat dit sinds het voorval van Evy en Simons seksfilmpje het strikt verboden is om zich op VDB bezig te houden met zo'n privézaken. Quinten vertelt aan Hanne dat hij en Sylvie uit elkaar zijn gegaan. Sylvie is een nieuwe relatie aangegaan met 'iemand die haar wél begrijpt'. Quinten vertelt dat hij en Sylvie al een tijdje naast elkaar leefden in plaats van met elkaar. Al bij al hoopt hij dat zijn ex terug gelukkig wordt. Hanne wilt echter dat haar goede vriend Quinten ook terug gelukkig wordt en probeert hem te koppelen aan receptioniste Jolien. Sommige collega's denken echter dat Quinten een oogje heeft op Hanne, maar volgens haar zijn de twee gewoon goede vrienden. Hanne kan Quinten overtuigen om Jolien mee uit te vragen voor een date. Hij zegt echter zijn date af om bij Hanne, de persoon van wie hij écht houdt, te zijn. Quinten vertelt aan Zjef dat hij verliefd is op Hanne en dus niet op Jolien. Zijn goede vriend kan dit echter niet geheim houden voor zijn omgeving. Hanne komt erachter dat Jolien haar interimcontract gestopt heeft bij VDB en polst naar Quinten zijn gevoelens hierbij. Ze probeert Jolien nog eenmaal terug te krijgen, maar Quinten kan het niet langer verbergen. Op aanraden van Zjef onderneemt hij actie en kust hij Hanne. Ze is volledig van de kaart en neemt een tijdje afstand van Quinten omdat ze niet dezelfde gevoelens heeft. Quinten probeert nadien terug toenadering te zoeken met Hanne om haar te overtuigen dat ze toch nog vrienden met elkaar kunnen blijven. Hanne geeft hun vriendschap nog een kans en de twee spenderen weer veel tijd met elkaar. Wanneer Mieke in het ziekenhuis belandt, is Quinten een grote steun voor haar en begint Hanne te merken dat ze misschien wel iets voelt voor hem. Ondertussen wordt Quinten ook als IT-specialist ingeschakeld door Trudy, wanneer ze chatgesprekken op Facebook wil verwijderen. Enkele weken na hun breuk duikt Sylvie plots weer op. Ze vertelt Quinten dat ze het heeft uitgemaakt met haar minnaar en hem mist. Quinten is blij met dit nieuws, want hij houdt nog altijd van haar. De twee worden terug een koppel, tot grote ergernis van Hanne die ondertussen wel verliefd is geworden op Quinten. Ze onderneemt actie en vertelt Quinten de waarheid over haar gevoelens. Quinten weet niet hoe hij moet reageren en pas een dag later vertelt Quinten dat hij hier al lang op wachtte. De twee geven hun relatie een kans, maar dat zorgt wel voor een onaangenaam gevolg voor Hanne. Tijdens een vrijpartij op het werk, worden ze betrapt door June en zij ontslaat Hanne op staande voet. De dag nadien moet Hanne hem een gunst vragen in opdracht van Peter en Veronique. June heeft namelijk en vergadering met Paul Wils en Quinten moet uitzoeken wat de man juist komt doen. Quinten gaat naar het kantoor van June en vindt een verkoopsovereenkomst. Net voor hij het kan lezen, wordt hij betrapt door June en kan hij er zich met een smoesje uitpraten. |-|26= Nu Quinten en Hanne een koppel zijn, blijft Quinten geregeld overnachten bij de 'Friends'. Wanneer Hanne stiekem een tattoo laat zetten in haar nek, probeert ze dit eerst verborgen te houden voor Quinten, maar ze laat het hem toch zien. Tot haar verbazing reageert hij minder positief dan verwacht omdat hij een tattoo maar iets 'goedkoop' vindt. Quinten kan Hanne geruststellen door te vertellen dat ze niet over alles dezelfde mening moeten hebben als koppel. Twee maanden later Quinten werkt sinds kort in een ander bedrijf en is steeds druk bezig. Hanne spreekt af met hem in de foodbar om nog eens te praten over hun relatie. Hanne maakt Quinten duidelijk dat hoewel de twee een uitstekende vakantie hadden hun verhaal op is. Quinten vindt het spijtig maar accepteert Hanne haar keuze en de twee breken. Quinten verdwijnt vervolgens uit beeld. In juni 2017 komt Quinten terug in beeld wanneer hij terug afspreekt met Hanne en zijn onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor haar verklaart. |-|27= Hanne voelt zich in de steek gelaten door Emma omdat die van alles aan haar hoofd heeft. Daarom vraagt Hanne aan Rudi om iets met haar te gaan drinken, hij stemt in. wanneer ze 's avonds aankomen in de Jan en Alleman moet Hanne opbiechten aan Rudi dat ze ook Quinten uitgenodigd heeft. Er blijkt nog steeds liefde te zijn tussen de twee, zeker als Rudi hen achterlaat en naar huis gaat. Quinten verklaart opnieuw zijn liefde voor Hanne. Enkele maanden later krijgt Zjef van Eva, eeen oude schoolvriendin van hun, te horen dat Quinten er niet goed uitzag. Zjef beslist zijn goede vriend op te bellen. Quinten belt Zjef met de vraag om af te spreken. In de Foodbar vertelt hij dat hij een nieuw lief heeft en als Project Manager bij Fix Solutions werkt. Stan is er nochtans zeker van dat de vacature naar iemand anders is gegaan, aangezien hijzelf ook had gesolliciteerd indertijd. Zjef vraagt zich af waarom zijn goede vriend tegen hem liegt. Zjef voelt Quinten aan de tand en die biecht hem op dat hij al een hele tijd werkloos is en zelfs geen vriendin heeft. Zjef zit in met zijn vriend en vraagt aan Mieke om hem opnieuw te laten solliciteren bij VDB Fashion als IT'er. Wanneer Stan dit te horen krijgt wordt hij jaloers en gaat eveneens solliciteren bij Lars om dezelfde job. Lars en Mieke beslissen om hen beiden nog eens te testen in een tweede sollicitatieronde. Stan is echter op zijn tenen getrapt en komt niet opdagen tijdens de test, waardoor Quinten de job krijgt. Evy heeft al enige tijd het gevoel dat Stan iets voor haar verbergt en ze vraagt aan Quinten om Stan zijn computer te hacken zodat ze te weten komt wat hij verbergt. Quinten weigert eerst, maar beslist nadien om Evy toch te helpen. Ze ontdekken dat Stan haar de afgelopen maanden heeft gefilmd en hij haar relatie met Maarten kapot heeft gemaakt. Evy is razend en gaat hem aangeven bij de politie. Op Fashion dringt Jenny zich op bij Quinten en ze vraagt hem zelfs mee op een picknick. Hij weet er echter onderuit te komen door met Hanne te gaan lunchen. Jenny geeft niet op en blijft Quinten soigneren. Wanneer hij op een dag te laat aankomt op Fashion en Jenny zich weer opdringt, vliegt hij op haar uit. Hierdoor merkt Hanne dat Quinten de laatste tijd niet zichzelf is. Ze vraagt Zjef om hem in de gaten te houden. Die ontdekt dat Quinten al enkele maanden aan de drank zit. Quinten blijft te laat komen op zijn werk. Zjef zit in met zijn vriend en beslist hem te helpen. Hij haalt alle drank weg uit zijn appartement en nodigt Quinten verschillende keren uit op etentjes in de brouwerij, zodat hij niet alleen is. Zjef en Mieke merken echter op dat zelfs dat geen effect heeft en pakken hem harder aan. Quinten is de bemoeienissen van Zjef beu en wil dat hij hem met rust laat. Na een tijd laat Quinten zich dan toch helpen door Zjef en trekt hij tijdelijk in in de brouwerij. Wanneer Hanne wordt aangereden door Stan heeft ook Quinten het moeilijk en heeft hij de neiging om terug naar de fles te grijpen. Zjef kan zijn vriend overtuigen deel te nemen aan een bijeenkomst van de AA. Daar komt Quinten een oude bekende tegen: Pierre De Mulder, de vader van Zjef. Pierre is de gespreksleider bij de AA geworden en herkent Quinten meteen. Pierre vraagt echter om te zwijgen tegen Zjef. Quinten heeft het idee om Zjef en Pierre terug samen te brengen. Zjef is dan ook geschrokken wanneer hij zijn goede vriend vergezelt naar de AA-sessie en zijn vader er tegenkomt. Achteraf verontschuldigt Quinten zich bij Zjef, die duidelijk niet opgezet is met een verzoening. Ondertussen voelt Quinten zich sterk genoeg om weer naar zijn appartement te verhuizen. Hanne heeft een ernstig auto-ongeval gehad en moet lang revalideren. Ze zit vastgekluisterd aan haar bed en Quinten probeert haar op te vrolijken. Hanne heeft absoluut de moed niet meer om ervoor te vechten, omdat ze geen gevoel heeft in haar rechterhand. Quinten wil haar helpen om te blijven proberen en om de oefeningen van de kinesist te blijven volhouden. Hanne maakt zich geregeld kwaad op Quinten en wil liever dat iedereen haar met rust laat. Quinten is echter koppig en blijft telkens terugkeren, in de hoop dat hij Hanne kan helpen. Uiteindelijk blijkt Hanne dit gebaar te appreciëren en lijkt de vonk terug over te slaan tussen de twee. |-|28= Twee maanden later Hannes korset is uit en ze loopt nu op krukken. Enkele vingers aan haar linkerhand zijn nog gevoelloos. Ze gaat terug aan het werk, maar ze wordt al snel geconfronteerd met haar beperkingen. Quinten blijft haar opbeuren en Hanne begint opnieuw gevoelens voor hem te krijgen. Ze wilt hem echt niet nog een keer kwetsen. Hanne praat met Quinten over haar gevoelens voor hem, maar die maakt haar duidelijk dat hij haar niet meer terug wilt. Nadat Hanne hem in het verleden gedumpt had, is hij beginnen drinken en vreest dat dit opnieuw zal gebeuren. Hanne is er kapot van en ze probeert zonder kruk de trap op te gaan, maar ze komt ten val. Wanneer Quinten dit te horen krijgt, voelt hij zich schuldig. Omdat Hanne nog altijd moeilijkheden heeft met stappen, brengt Quinten haar op het idee om een eigen schoen te ontwerpen. Dat doet ze en zowel Rudi als Emma brengen haar op het idee om Ward te contacteren. Eerst twijfelt ze, maar uiteindelijk spreekt ze toch met hem af. Hij is laaiend enthousiast over haar ontwerp en zal haar schoen in productie laten gaan. Niet veel later krijgt ze het eerste prototype te zien. Ondertussen zoekt Ward opnieuw toenadering tot Hanne en dat is ook Quinten niet ontgaan. Hoewel Hanne voor Quinten lijkt te kiezen, neemt hij steeds meer afstand van haar. Hanne wilt haar schoen graag bij Fashion in productie laten gaan en na tussenkomst van Quinten, stelt Lars haar een pitch voor. Ze weet echter niet wie ze moet vragen om haar te helpen: Ward of Quinten. Ze kiest uiteindelijk voor Ward. Hoewel de pitch heel overtuigend was, slaat Lars het idee voorlopig af, omdat er niet genoeg geld is. Hanne is er kapot van en Ward beurt haar op. Het komt tot een kus, die ook Quinten te zien krijgt. Hanne maakt hem echter duidelijk dat ze nog altijd gevoelens heeft voor Quinten, maar Ward wilt haar niet zomaar opgeven. Quinten duwt Hanne nog meer van zich weg, zelfs wanneer ze erachter komt dat hij ervoor gezorgd heeft dat ze kon gaan pitchen bij Lars. Ward vraagt haar mee uit eten, maar hun etentje wordt verstoord door Quinten, die zijn liefde betuigt voor Hanne. Ze kiest dan ook voor hem. Jelle zou normaal bij Hanne komen logeren tijdens Trudy's afwezigheid, maar dat kan hierdoor niet doorgaan. Hij is teleurgesteld, maar ze brengt samen met Quinten veel tijd met hem door om het goed te maken. Wanneer Quinten en Jelle samen gaan sporten, wordt duidelijk dat Jelle nog steeds pillen pakt. Quinten en Hanne gaan een weekend naar een glamping. Ze willen gaan samenwonen en Quinten stelt haar voor om bij hem op zijn appartement te komen wonen. Hanne zal haar vrienden missen en deelt haar frustraties met Emma. Er is echter geen andere oplossing, aangezien Quinten niet op de trap naar boven kan. Guido draagt hem, maar ook dat kan niet blijven duren. De friends beslissen om het rommelkot op het gelijkvloers om te bouwen naar een kamer met badkamer voor Quinten en Hanne. Benny helpt hen met de verbouwingen. Wanneer Evy 's nachts niet thuis komt slapen, vragen de friends zich af waar ze is. Ze beslissen nog even af te wachten, maar na een paar dagen is er nog altijd geen teken van leven van Evy. Ze vinden het niets voor haar om zomaar te vertrekken zonder iets te zeggen en contacteren de politie. Die zien het echter niet als een onrustwekkende verdwijning en kunnen hen niet helpen. De friends beslissen om dan maar zelf een zoekactie op te starten. De friends plaatsen op Facebook opsporingsberichten. Ze verdenken eerst Stan, maar die ligt al langer dan een week in het ziekenhuis met een nierinfectie. Hij is dus onschuldig. De friends zijn ten einde raad en plaatsen nu ook een opsporingsbericht in de krant. Vooral Hanne heeft het moeilijk. Lars verdenkt Marie, maar wanneer Hanne hem om hulp komt vragen, kan hij haar niets zeggen om haar niet in gevaar te brengen. Stefanie brengt een collega mee naar huis, Joren. De dagen daarna blijft hij meermaals terugkomen en hij lijkt een oogje te hebben op Hanne. Quinten is jaloers, maar Hanne maakt hem duidelijk dat hij zich geen zorgen moet maken. Na een tijdje heeft Stefanie door dat Joren geen crush heeft op Hanne, maar wel op Guido. Tijdens de kerstdagen zitten Quinten en Hanne in Parijs, waardoor ze, net als de andere kinderen van Jan, niet naar het kerstfeest kunnen komen. Guido voelt zich schuldig en organiseert op tweede kerstdag alsnog een kerstfeest met de familie. Nu Evy al een tijdje weg is, moeten de friends een oplossing zoeken om uit de kosten te komen. Op Nieuwjaar krijgen de friends bezoek van twee inspecteurs, die hen vertellen dat Evy in het bos dood teruggevonden is. Er wordt een onderzoek geopend naar haar doodsoorzaak. Iedereen is er kapot van, ook Quinten en Hanne hebben het moeilijk. Hanne krijgt de volledige waarheid te horen van Lars en helpt hem mee met zijn onderzoek naar de echte dader van de steekpartij op Amelie en de moord op Evy, die volgens hem Marie is. Wanneer Quinten een telefoongesprek hoort tussen Lars en Hanne, biecht ze hem alles op en besluit hij hen te helpen. |-|29= 'Trivia' *In Thuis vertolkte Maxime De Winne de rol van Tibo, de echtgenoot van Franky. Franky werd in de reeks jarenlang vertolkt door Braam Verreth (Simon Feyaerts). 'Generiek' Generiek 9 om 19.50.48.png Generiek 9 om 19.49.24.png Generiek 9 om 19.50.26.png 'Galerij' Quinten.png Familie_portret_2019_quinten_01.jpg Familie_portret_2019_quinten_02.jpg Portret_familie2019_quinten_002.jpg Portret_familie2019_quinten_001.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 24= Familie 5535 001.jpg 11112831_10153434119627491_3913833200291549675_o.png Familie 5543 001.jpg |-|25= 12363217_10153850964012491_386493615118733094_o.jpg QuintenEnSylvieS25.png Aflevering 5626-1.png Aflevering_5630-1a.png Aflevering 5707-1.png Familie 5723 001.jpg Aflevering 5732-5.png Aflevering 5734-5.png 5739_01.png 5739_02.jpg 5739_03.jpg 5739_04.jpg 5739_05.jpg Familie 5739 004.jpg 5739_06.jpg Familie 5742 003.jpg Familie 5745 003.jpg 13320414 10154287092567491 8555471436059645256 o.png 13268197_10154294232437491_8921124826932754979_o.jpg Familie_5749_003.jpg Familie 5750 003.jpg Familie 5765 005.jpg Aflevering 5760-5.png Aflevering 5763-9.png Familie afl5766 07.png Familie afl5766 08.png Familie afl5766 44.png Familie afl5766 45.png Familie afl5766 46.png 13418494 1082175001875279 5577128916151249231 o.jpg Familie afl5767 26.png Familie afl5767 27.png Familie afl5767 28.png Familie afl5767 29.png Familie afl5767 31.png Familie afl5767 33.png Familie afl5768 16.png Familie afl5768 18.png Familie afl5768 19.png Familie afl5768 20.png Familie afl5768 21.png Familie afl5768 22.png Familie afl5768 27.png Familie afl5768 28.png Familie afl5768 33.png Familie afl5768 34.png Familie afl5768 35.png |-|26= S26 afl5770 006.png S26 afl5770 011.png S26 afl5772 025.png S26 afl5772 028.png S26 afl5772 033.png Familie_5775_005.jpg Familie_5775_007.jpg S26 afl5775 019.png S26 afl5775 020.png Familie_5982_Quinten_Hannah.png Schermafdruk 2017-06-23 17.44.34.png Schermafdruk 2017-06-23 17.45.04.png |-|27= 2017-09-06 (29).png 2017-09-06 (30).png 2017-09-06 (31).png Familie 6142 001.jpg Familie 6159 004.jpg 2018-04-27 (10).png 2018-04-27 (13).png Familie 6168 004.jpg Familie_6168_extra_002.png Familie_6168_extra_003.png Familie_6169_005.jpg Familie_6170_002.jpg 2018-05-22.png 2018-05-22 (3).png Familie_6177_001.jpg Familie_6177_002.jpg Familie_6180_004.jpg Familie_6181_001.jpg Familie_6184_003.jpg Familie_6189_005.jpg Familie_6191_002.jpg Familie_6192_003.jpg Familie_6195_004.jpg Familie_6196_001.jpg S27 afl6208 219.png S27 afl6208 209.png S27 afl6208 208.png |-|28= S28 afl6211 023.png S28 afl6211 038.png S28 afl6211 039.png S28 afl6213 039.png Familie_6213_001.jpg S28 afl6213 054.png Familie_6219_001.jpg Familie_6232_003.jpg Familie_6233_001.jpg Familie_6233_004.jpg Familie_6234_001.jpg Familie_6245_004.jpg Familie_6271_004.jpg Familie_6273_003.jpg Familie_6275_Extra_002.png Familie_6275_Extra_003.png Familie_6276_003.jpg Familie_6277_Extra_002_Evy_Quinten_Hanne.png Familie_6277_Extra_003_Evy_Quinten_Emma_Hanne_Stefanie_Guido.png Familie_6277_Extra_009_Benny_Stefanie_Quinten_Hanne.png Familie_6277_002.jpg Familie_6278_001.jpg Familie_6278_Extra_009_Quiten_Emma_Hanne.png Familie_6278_Extra_010_Hanne_Quinten.png Familie_6278_Extra_012_Quinten_Hanne_Stefanie.png Familie_6280_003.jpg Familie_6281_001.jpg Familie_6289_004.jpg Familie_6291_005.jpg Familie_6296_005.jpg Familie_6303_001.jpg Familie_6305_005.jpg Familie_6315_002.jpg Familie_6322_002.jpg Familie_6327_003.jpg Familie_6329_001.jpg Familie_6330_004.jpg Familie_6332_005.jpg Familie_6334_002.jpg Familie_6340_004.jpg Familie_6346_005.jpg Familie_6353_004.jpg Familie_6355_001.jpg Familie 6362 005.jpg Familie 6368 003.jpg Familie 6368 002.jpg 6382-01.png Familie 6382 004.jpg Familie 6384 001.jpg Familie 6388 003.jpg Familie 6390 003.jpg Familie 6409 001.jpg Familie 6411 002.jpg Familie 6413 002.jpg Familie 6420 002.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-14 at 12.48.08.png Screenshot 2019-06-14 at 12.47.48.png |-|29= Aflevering_6430_20.55.56.png Aflevering_6430_20.56.09.png Aflevering_6430_21.04.04.png Familie_6431_002.jpg Aflevering_6431_21.05.11.png Aflevering_6431_21.09.09.png Aflevering_6431_21.10.57.png Aflevering_6432_08.33.21.png Aflevering_6432_08.33.14.png Familie_6433_002.jpg S29_afl6433_001.png S29_afl6433_002.png S29_afl6433_003.png S29_afl6433_004.png S29_afl6433_005.png S29_afl6433_012.png S29_afl6433_013.png S29_afl6433_023.png Familie_6434_004.jpg S29_afl6434_040.png S29_afl6434_042.png S29_afl6434_044.png Familie_6436_002.jpg Familie_6439_002.jpg Familie_6444_004.jpg Familie_6444_005.jpg Familie_6448_001.jpg Familie_6451_003.jpg Familie_6466_003.jpg Familie_6470_003.jpg Familie_6482_003.jpg Familie_6484_003.jpg Familie_6487_002.jpg Familie_6491_003.jpg Familie_6495_003.jpg Familie_6500_002.jpg Familie_6501_002.jpg Familie_6508_002.jpg 'Lees Meer' *Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Quinten, zie hier. Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Huidige Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Quinten Godderis